Land Raider Redeemer
Space Marine Chapter during the Badab War]] The Land Raider Redeemer is a variant of the Land Raider Crusader, which itself is a variant of the standard Land Raider used by the many Chapters of the Adeptus Astartes. The Land Raider Crusader was developed to provide short-range, anti-infantry assault support during offensives, and is equipped with powerful anti-infantry weaponry. The Land Raider Redeemer replaces the Land Raider Crusader's weapons with sponson-mounted Flamestorm Cannons. These massive flame-based weapons enable the Redeemer to be highly effective against infantry during grueling and dangerous urban combat. The Land Raider Redeemer can use its Flamestorm Cannons to burn enemy infantry out of their hiding spots in shattered buildings, mazes of debris, and rockcrete rubble. These urban battles can last for months, and even a small number of defenders can stop whole armies in their tracks. For the Space Marines, dedicated to the pursuit of lightning-fast planetary assaults that can conquer the enemy before they even know they are under attack, such wars of attrition are completely unacceptable. It was to prevent such situation from developing that the Land Raider Redeemer was created, and where it excels. History Chapter fighting the hordes of Chaos]] The origins of the Land Raider Redeemer are traced back to the planet of Grissen, a once-prosperous Imperial world that was torn apart by a brutal civil war that lasted for several millennia. Due to a clerical error, the fate of Grissen had gone unnoticed until a mid-level functionary of the Adeptus Administratum had discovered that its planetary tithes were nearly 8,000 standard years overdue. After this discovery, a regiment of the Imperial Guard was sent to bring the Emperor's Law back to Grissen, but they were overwhelmed by the sheer ferocity of the fighters they found on the planet. After this, a task force of the Fire Lords Space Marine Chapter, under the command of Captain Jaric Phoros, was despatched to bring order to the war-torn planet. The Fire Lords were at first unable to break the defenders of the planet, who were so entrenched that even repeated orbital bombardments were unable to dislodge them. An Imperial Decree was issued by the High Lords of Terra that stated that Grissen must be brought back into the Imperium, as it would prove to be a useful recruiting ground for the Imperial Guard. After this decree was issued, the Fire Lords doubled their efforts to defeat the defenders, rather than order the Exterminatus of the planet. Captain Phoros directed his Techmarines to construct a weapon that would win the war, and within a week the first modified Land Raider Crusaders were sent into combat in the planet's capital city. Within a month of their deployment, the world's ruling faction was suing for peace and Grissen was soon after reintegrated into the Imperium. After the campaign Captain Phoros disseminated the design schematics for the Land Raider Crusader across the Adeptus Astartes, where it was accepted as a variant of the Land Raider Crusader rather than a new design in its own right, avoiding the problem of needing official recognition for its use by the Adeptus Mechanicus. The Captain, having always been possessed of a sardonic mind, named the new Land Raider variant "Prometheus" after the ancient Titan from Terran history who gave the gift of fire to Mankind. Unfortunately the designation Prometheus was already taken by a Land Raider variant designed by the Salamanders Chapter, and thus the variant was named the Land Raider Redeemer instead. The original Land Raider Redeemer, known as the Prometheus, is still part of the Fire Lords' Armoury and is greatly honoured in the Chapter's history. Armament Chapter]] The Land Raider Crusader was a modification of the standard Land Raider, replacing the sponson-mounted twin-linked Lascannons with Hurricane Bolters, the hull-mounted twin-linkedTwin-linked Heavy Bolters with Assault Cannons, and adding Frag Assault Launchers, extra armour plating, and a pintle-mounted Multi-Melta. The Redeemer variant of the Crusader keeps all of its predecessor's upgrades, except the pintle-mounted Multi-Melta, and replaces the Hurricane Bolters with massive flame-throwers known as Flamestorm Cannons. The Flamestorm Cannon can send a billowing cloud of burning Promethium into enemy fortifications and buildings, and is capable of cleansing even the most well-defended structures. The Redeemer is capable of transporting up to twelve fully armoured Space Marines, or 6 Terminators into battle, and can use its Frag Assault Launchers to clear enemy infantry away from the front ramp so its cargo of warriors can charge into enemy-held territory or structures. Like all Land Raiders, the Redeemer has a very potent Machine Spirit, which is capable of taking control of the vehicle and its weapons if the crew is killed or otherwise unable to operate the vehicle. The Land Raider Redeemer can be outfitted with additional enhancements such as a dozer blade, a Hunter-Killer Missile Launcher, a pintle-mounted Storm Bolter, a searchlight, and smoke launchers. Grey Knights Land Raider Redeemer ]] The Grey Knights are the Chamber Militant of the Inquisition's Ordo Malleus, often known as the Daemonhunters. The Grey Knights are Mankind's greatest defence against the daemons of the Warp, and each and every Grey Knight wields weapons capable of destroying those foul entities. The Grey Knights Land Raider Redeemer is no different. These Land Raiders are crafted with anti-daemonic seals, sigils, and runes built into the vehicle's hull, and is equipped with weapons designed specifically to combat Warp entities. The Grey Knights Land Raider Redeemer replaces the vehicle's hull-mounted twin-linked Assault Cannons with twin-linked Psycannons, which are very effective against daemons. The sponson-mounted Flamestorm Cannons are filled with pure, blessed Promethium that is extremely deadly to daemons. Unlike other Space Marine Chapters, who only possess a handful of Land Raiders of any type, the Grey Knights have priority access to the production of an entire Forge World and can deploy a Land Raider, of any variant, with every squad in the Chapter if the need arises. Notable Users and Deployments of the Land Raider Redeemer *'Fire Lords' - The Fire Lords Space Marine Chapter was the original designers of the Land Raider Redeemer, which was constructed by the Chapter's Techmarines during the Grissen Campaign. *'Grey Knights' - The Grey Knights Space Marine Chapter and Chambers Militant of the Inquisition's Ordo Malleus make use of the Land Raider Redeemer as an effective weapon against Daemons and other Warp creatures, using blessed Promethium. *'Minotaurs' - The Minotaurs Space Marine Chapter made use of the Land Raider Redeemer during the Badab War against the Secessionist Forces of the Tyrant of Badab, Lufgt Huron. *'Salamanders' - The Salamanders Space Marine Chapter made use of the Land Raider Redeemer during the Badab War against the Secessionist Forces of the Tyrant of Badab, Lufgt Huron. *'Executioners' - The Executioners Space Marine Chapter made use of the Land Raider Redeemer during the Badab War, where they joined the Secessionists' rebellion against the Imperium due to the debt they owed the Astral Claws Chapter. *'Sons of Medusa' - The Sons of Medusa Space Marine Chapter made use of the Land Raider Redeemer during the Badab War against the Secessionist Forces of the Tyrant of Badab, Lufgt Huron. *'Blood Angels' - The Blood Angels Space Marine Chapter has been known to make use of the Land Raider Redeemer. *'Blood Ravens' - The Blood Ravens Space Marine Chapter made use of the Land Raider Redeemer during the Aurelian Crusades, where they fought against enemies of the Imperium. Known Land Raider Redeemers *''Prometheus'' - Prometheus is the name of the very first Land Raider Redeemer, developed during the Grissen Campaign by the Fire Lords Chapter. *''Mir'san's Fire'' - Mir'san's Fire is a Land Raider Redeemer of the Salamanders Space Marine Chapter. Mir'san's Fire took part in the Siege of Vraks. *''Euryalis's Bane'' - Euryalis's Bane is a Land Raider Redeemer of the Sons of Medusa Space Marine Chapter and this vehicle fought during the Badab War. *''Heart of Blood'' - The Heart of Blood is a Land Raider Redeemer of the Executioners Space Marine Chapter and this vehicle fought during the Badab War against the Imperium. Adeptus Mechanicus Technical Specifications Also See *Imperial Vehicles Sources *''Codex: Space Marines'' (5th Edition), pp. 83, 143 *''Codex: Blood Angels'' (5th Edition), p. 37 *''Codex: Space Wolves'' (5th Edition), p. 45 *''Codex: Grey Knights'' (5th Edition), p. 36 *''Codex: Dark Angels'' (6th Edition), pp. 41, 104 *''Imperial Armour Volume Seven - The Siege of Vraks - Part Three'', pp. 56, 112-114, 204, 207 *''Imperial Armour Volume Nine - The Badab War - Part One'', p. 196 *''Imperial Armour Volume Ten - The Badab War - Part Two'', pp. 9, 26-27, 91, 101, 154 Gallery LandRaiderRedeemer04.png|A Land Raider Redeemer of the Executioners Space Marine Chapter LandRaiderRedeemer05.png|A Land Raider Redeemer of the Sons of Medusa Space Marine Chapter LandRaiderRedeemer00.png|A Land Raider Redeemer of the Grey Knights Space Marine Chapter LandRaiderRedeemer02.png|A Grey Knights Land Raider during the Siege of Vraks LandRaiderRedeemer07.jpg|A Land Raider Redeemer of the Ultramarines Space Marine Chapter, front view LandRaiderRedeemer08.png|A Land Raider Redeemer crossing the battlefield Category:L Category:Imperium Category:Vehicles Category:Space Marines Category:Space Marine Vehicles Category:Imperial Vehicles Category:Imperial Tanks Category:Imperial Heavy Tanks Category:Tanks